Chances
by mimi282
Summary: Summary: Luna is to scaredto takethe chance. While Blaise is risking everything to get her to take the leap.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: i own nothing...not even my own room atm. If i did i wouldnt have to use the crappy downstairs comp 2 upload this fanfiction. In fact i wouldnt be writing fanfictions i would begetting rich by getting the final book out quicker.**

**Summary: Luna has achance but will she take it. Blaise is risking everything but is it enough?**

* * *

"You can't compare everyone to Ron, he might be different. It might turn out different."

"I don't compare everyone to Ron." She pauses and takes a deep breath "It is just he reminds me of him so much. Things he says, what he does, how he acts."

Ginny sat on the floor, sighing. She was the first to admit that Ron had acted like a prat. As if Luna wasn't careful enough without her asshole of a brother taking away the little confidence she had left. Now she was beginning to wonder if Luna could ever trust anyone again.

"Ginny. It isn't what you are thinking, I'm not still in love with Ron and compare everything that is happening now with what happened then. I am just scared that he will act the same as Ron, treat me the same and I don't want that I don't think i could handle that again."

Luna flopped down next to Ginny. Her dusty blonde hair creating a pillow on the soft grass. They were sitting on a hill just outside Luna and Ginny's village. Ever since they were 5 years old they had come up here, to talk, to plan and to play. Most people didn't realise how long they had known each other, how much they trusted each other. Luna was the only person who Ginny talked to about Harry Potter.

"I just don't see why you won't try."

"He is just so like Ron, I don't want to fall in love with him as much and then get hurt as badly. I can't see why he would even look at me, I didn't see why Ron ever did to be honest. I had enough of all that. For the last 5 years at Hogwarts i have been a joke. I dont want this to be another trick."

"Luna if you never take the chance, it'll be you that is missing out."


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Still dont own anything. though do have my room back :D.**

**Chapter 2: Blaise and Draco have a ...discussion.**

* * *

"To be honest with you mate I still don't get it."

"What there to get?" Blaise looked at the silvery Blonde head bent over a scrap of parchment, illuminated by the greenish tinged light from the lake.

"Why do you want to go out with that…" He seemed unable to finish the sentence.

"Tat what?" Blaise asked his muddy brown eyes flashing dangerously.

"Wll freak. I mean we all know how you like your girls to be… different. We all no how fussy you are but even you can do better than that, mate." Draco grinned wolfishly.

"To be honest with you Draco I wouldn't expect you to understand. You are hardly versed in the matters of love. Your specialty rather lies in darker arts doesn't it? And while I might like more…unusual girls, I certainly have a lot more fun and unlike you I am not doing anyone any harm." Blaise heart leaped as he realized he had hit a sore spot.

"yes but if I spent half as much time chasing girls as you I wouldn't be able to do this which you must admit is more useful in these situations…_Selentipria._" Draco flashed his wand his cheeks still pink from Blaise's' remark.

Blaise yawned and flicked his wand. "Please don't try and curse me so late at night. I really cant be bothered to have a full on duel. It is such a very important day tomorrow. What with school starting and…unusual girls to woo."

Blaise turned and headed towards the dark corridor leading to his dormitory. Turning his head just as Draco lifted his wand. "Also if you spent twice as much time chasing girls as I do you might find it slightly easier to talk to Pansy without you cheeks going that delightful pink colour." Smiling slightly Blaise turned and walked quickly to his dormitory.

**So review, you know you want to :p**


	3. Chapter 3

**Next Chapter. Sorry for taking ages to update, i had major writers block.**

**Merry Christmas by the way!**

* * *

"What the hell is she thinking? Sitting with them! Supporting Gryffindor doesn't just show bad taste in friends but is ridiculously stupid the way Hogwarts is at the moment!" Blaise muttered staring over at the table crowded with gold and red.

"Now look who's got a delightful pink colour playing about on his cheeks? Jealous that your would-be girlfriend has chosen to sit with gryffindors over you, or just embarrassed that you have finally come across a girl who isn't interested in you?" Draco smirked as he sat down.

"Neither Draco. Just because you have an inferiority complex doesn't mean we all do"

"It's a bit early in the morning for the claws to be out don't you think?"

Blaise ignored this comment and resumed his death stare at the Gryffindor table and the golden blonde Ravenclaw sitting in their midst.

"Staring at her isn't going to apparate her over here you realize? On the contrary it is probably going to freak her out. I know I get scared when I find you looking at me!" Draco said smoothly as he wolfed down his breakfast.

"Yes but it does tell me when she finishes eating…" Blaise stood up and began walking after the blonde. As soon as her was out of Draco's sight he broke into a run.

"Hello Blaise" Luna turned and faced him. Her light blue eyes gazing at his dark green ones. Blaise felt a shot of lightening jump within him. Not looking away still gazing into his soul.

"Hi Luna. Fancy a stroll?"

"I might be a bit late for class; I don't think that is good on a first day."

"I'll walk you to class then"

"Ok then."

For all her voice sounded calm as usual but Blaise could tell by the way her eyes had opened slightly she was surprised. Before she could say anything more he grabbed her hand and walked.

"Don't join the resistance." Blaise whispered as they carried on down the corridor

"Someone needs to. Harry and everyone are doing their best to help us on the outside. I think we need to do our best for them here." Luna said staring resolutely ahead.

"Luna." Blaise grabbed her shoulders, "The Carrows are death eaters! You got into trouble whilst Umbridge was here; well The Carrows are going to be a hell of a lot worse."

"This is important. It allows you to have friends and stops loneliness. It is stopping something that is wrong, it is helping the truth. Daddy always says the truth needs to be shown no matter what. Maybe it is time you started caring about something, you might find it easier to have friends Blaise." Luna said in the way only she could; saying everything with absolute honesty.

Blaise's hands dropped and Luna turned quickly, walking serenely towards the divination tower as if nothing had happened.

"I already care about something." Blaise whispered.

**Make a christmas miracle come true and press the review button...yes?**


End file.
